La otra maldición de Sasuke
by foodta
Summary: Sí, Sasuke tiene otra maldición en su haber. La maldición número -inserte cifra grande aquí con muchos ceros-. Pero esta es especial... esta persigue a Sasuke desde que salió del útero.


****

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Espero que les guste ;).**

**

* * *

**

La (otra) maldición de Sasuke

¿Qué? ¿Creías que Sasuke Uchiha no podía tener otra maldición en su haber porque eso ya era demasiado? Tampoco era que Sasuke hubiese pedido la maldición… o ninguna de las otras (aunque la de Orochimaru era algo dudosa…), él era sólo un niño desafortunado que llegó tarde cuando repartieron las suertes a las personas.

Exacto, Sasuke tenía la peor suerte del mundo. Sólo a él le podía pasar la desgracia de ser el último en pie después de la masacre Uchiha. Él era el único hombre que no quería parecer apuesto a las chicas y a los pedófilos (porque es gay) porque le distraía del su meta principal, la cual era _Itachi_. Y hablando de Itachi, la persona que más admiraba, resultó ser el que mató a toda su familia y todos sus sueños. Y muchas otras cosas más, pero la autora tiene pereza y no quiere relatarlas.

En fin, Sasuke tenía una mierda de suerte.

Y se ponía peor. Parecía ser que las maldiciones tenían una (morbosa) predilección por él (el estimado más aproximado de cuántas maldiciones tuvo son mil -_y tantos-_)

Por supuesto, Sasuke soportaba todo eso, por suerte era orgulloso y caprichoso, así que no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente por su pasado o las maldiciones con aficiones morbosas.

(Aunque estas le hacían flaquear, pero él NUNCA lo admitirá. JAMÁS).

Ahora, después de haber relatado una parte de la triste y apasionante (y tediosa) infancia de Sasuke, y haber puesto una (pobre) justificación con la finalidad de hacer más creíble lo que se va a escribir a continuación, volvemos al tema del fic. Hay una maldición en especial, que le pone los pelos de punta .

(A Sasuke).

Sasuke está destinado a ser acechado por tomates.

…

Su hermano Itachi le había contado, una vez, que un Uchiha nacería y sería perseguido por tomates. No había cura (aunque no era una enfermedad en sí, pero Sasuke prefiere recordarlo así).

Por supuesto, los tomates lo habían elegido a él por sobre todos los Uchiha (Recuerden que Sasuke pone calientes a las maldiciones).

Sasuke veía a diario tomates: en su cama, en su cocina, en su almuerzo... en su baño (y no precisamente porque lo "evacuó"…)

Desde que salió del útero los tomates han estado ahí presentes. Observándolo, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Exacto. Le atacaban. Cada vez que se acercaba a uno, este se comprimía y le llenaba la cara de jugo y pulpa de tomate (cual cantante que apestó en el concierto que te costó unos billetes que podías haber utilizado para comprar porno), o se propulsaba hacia él cuál misil,.

Suena paranoico, pero Sasuke tiene y tenía todo el derecho a serlo. Paranoico, digo.

Ah, pero lo peor no acababa ahí. Desgraciadamente, todas las festividades (inclúyase: cumpleaños, navidad, vacaciones... san valentín) recibía tomates.

Porque todos pensaban que los amaba.

Ilógico, Sasuke nunca dio indicios de gustar de la fruta y no era posible que la gente se hubiese hecho esa idea porque lo veían cubierto de jugo de tomate o rodeado por ellos porque los tomates sólo lo atacaban cuando estaba sólo o cuando estaba con su familia (así que la mayor parte del tiempo esto ocurría en anonimato).

Sasuke sostenía la teoría de que los tomates tenían el poder de controlar mentes y habían corrompido la mente de todos (los ciudadanos de Konoha).

No era sorprendente, de todos modos, los ciudadanos de Konoha eran extremadamente influenciables y débiles de mente (si un mango se proponía a manipularlos, ellos le seguían). Se la creían todo y se copiaban unos a otros, como periquitos,

Era una conspiración, contra él, de eso no cabía duda, y no podía hacer nada más que aceptar el hecho de que tendría que vivir rodeado por tomates el resto de su vida.

Al menos le quedaba un consuelo, si moría los tomates no lo podían seguir al infierno. Quizás no sería mala idea clavarse una estaca...

Sasuke sonrió ante ese pensamiento, escuchó un jadeo que reconoció como de Naruto y Sakura.

-¿Qué? -preguntó una vez se sintió cansado de su intensa mirada.

-Nada, es que es raro verte sonreír... así -dijo Naruto, especial énfasis en el así.

Sasuke levantó la mirada del plato y miró hacia el frente, encarando a sus amigos.

Ambos saltaron en sus asientos.

-¿Cómo que _así_?

-Ya sabes, tus sonrisas están cargadas de burla, o de desprecio... pero nunca de regocijo... en el buen sentido de la palabra -dijo Naruto, ganándose una mirada estupefacta tanto de Sakura como de Sasuke- ¿Qué?

-¿Te fijas en las sonrisas de Sasuke-kun?

Naruto dejó caer los palillos y empezó a moverse frenéticamente, tratando de convencer a Sakura de lo contrario.

-¡No, no no no no! ¡Es sólo que es extraño en alguien como _Sasuke_! ¿Quién sabe qué horrores estaría pensando? Recuerda que es un psicópata -esto último se lo susurró a Sakura en el oído, tapando su boca con la mano, para que Sasuke no leyera sus labios.

Una vena palpitó molesta en el cuello del Uchiha, claramente insultado.

Odiaba que hablaran de él como si no existiera.

-Naruto, deja en paz a Sasuke-kun -empezó- Quizás sólo le gustó la comida.

Eso ni Naruto se lo creyó, la comida estaba horrible (pero lo comían, tenían hambre después de haber estado de viaje durante tanto tiempo sin comida).

-Quizás lo secuestraron los aliens y estamos viendo a un impostor -Naruto inmediatamente cambió su semblante a uno de desconfianza.

Sasuke y Sakura le dedicaron miradas de enojo.

-Baka -susurró Sasuke, cerrando los ojos y agarrando los palillos.

-¡Te estaré vigilando Uchiha-teme!

-Hn.

-¡No me contestes con esa onomatopeya! ¡Usa palabras, bastardo!

Esta vez Naruto se ganó la atención de sus amigos, y la del que atendía las ordenes. Naruto alzó una ceja, confundido.

-¿Siquiera sabes lo que onomatopeya significa?

El rubio le dirigió una amarga mirada al Uchiha- Claro, el gran Uzumaki Naruto lo sabe TODO.

A pesar de la afirmación, los otros dos sólo se quedaron mirándolo con cara de 'no-me-trago-esa'.

-¡Como sea! ¡Comámonos esta porquería para salir de aquí! -Sasuke y Sakura le dirigieron una rápida mirada al hombre que atendía las ordenes, se había puesto a llorar, le regresaron sus intensos ojos al rubio, que no parecía comprender lo imprudente que había resultado.

Al final, ambos comenzaron a tragar.

-¡Oiidddddd! -Sasuke se tapó los ojos oídos con expresión aburrida, estaban afuera, ya habían terminado y para su sorpresa no habían pagado la comida (el dueño estaba muy ocupado llorando)- Ya que hemos finalizado de comer, es tiempo de que les diga la misión, para que no se pierdan.

Sakura sólo lo veía molesta, muy molesta. Sasuke retrocedió un poco.

A medida que Sasuke oía a Naruto hablar y y conseguir que Sakura mentase a toda su familia (aunque no la conociera), este se vio embargado por una sensación de temor. Algo no andaba bien. Su atención se desvió de la plática de Naruto y pasó a centrarse en encontrar la fuente que le producía miedo.

Horrorizado, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que lo atemorizaba.

-No...

Su susurro lo captó Sakura y al cabo de un rato se le unió Naruto, que al parecer se había molestado por la falta de atención (¡Qué groseros!).

Sasuke retrocedió. Así era, algo andaba mal. Estaba rodeado por plantas de tomates, millones de ellas.

-Los tomates nunca atacan cuando estoy con personas acompañándome...

-¿Eh? -preguntó Naruto, confundido.

Sasuke no lo escuchaba, sólo podía escuchar la vocecita que le gritaba ¡Corre! en su cabeza.

Pero su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado.

Un brillo pareció aparecer en donde estarían los ojos de los tomates (si tuvieran). Sasuke sudó.

-Mierda... -cerró los ojos esperando a que atacaran. Pero nunca llegó el ataque, sólo los sentía mirarlo.

Abrió un ojo cauteloso, encontrándose con dos rostros conocidos que lo veían preocupado (Naruto, ... bueno, lo veía enfadado)

-Sasuke-kun ¿qué sucede?

-¡Sí, Sasuke teme, te perdiste la mejor parte de lo que estaba contando!

Sasuke aún no lo entendía, normalmente, cuando se veía rodeado, los tomates se lanzaban sobre él y con tantos él había esperado morir ahogado en pulpa de tomate.

-¿Mh? ¿Qué es esto? -Sakura se había agachado a recoger algo, un papel- "No pienses que cuando te mueras te librarás de nosotros, amor porque eso no pasará" ¿Qué quiere decir?

Naruto se había encogido de hombros, no importándole un comino un pedazo de papel. Pero Sasuke sí sabía. Tragó saliva aterrado, esa maldición era una cosa terrible, no esperaba que los tomates le _escribieran_ y mucho menor que le llamasen "amor".

En ese momento, supo que los tomates, debido a su maldición, podían leer su mente y que habían desarrollado un afecto por él (Ew). Lo peor era, que al parecer habían entendido sus intenciones de suicidio (¡Por favor! No lo decía en serio, sólo lo consideraba...)y le habían dejado bien en claro que harían lo que fuera, para seguirlo al infierno.

Agh.


End file.
